Jefferson Mad Hatter Drabbles
by Kaychan87
Summary: A series of 500 words or less drabbles featuring Jefferson/the Mad Hatter
1. Chapter 1

**Jefferson/Mad Hatter Drabbles**

 **Summary:** Jefferson and his girlfriend argue about whether they should go back to the Enchanted Forest or not

 **Authour's Notes:** Started as a larger project with a friend over on DeviantArt. We challenged each other to write 500 word drabbles inspired by several characters portrayed by Sebastian Stan. Now I'm sharing several of them over here on ; they will be written and updated sporadically, each character getting their own series on here.

* * *

 ** _1\. Jefferson x OFC_**  
 **Prompt:** Jefferson wants to return to the Enchanted Forest and you want to stay in Storybrooke  
 **Words:** 540

"You want me to go where?" demanded Quinn from her spot on Jefferson's sofa. She watched the impeccably groomed and well-dressed man as he paced the length of his living room. Quinn had arrived at the man's home after he had left her a message saying they needed to speak urgently.

"To the Enchanted Forest with me and Grace," Jefferson said as he stopped in front of Quinn. He gazed down into her sapphire eyes, seeing the shock and confusion in them. "Back home," he added for emphasis.

Shaking her head, Quinn stood up. "My home is here, in Storybrooke, with Robin and the other Merry Men." Quinn had been a part of Robin Hood's team since she was young. They had taken her, an orphaned child, in. She waited for Jefferson's response, folding her leather clad arms over her chest.

The Mad Hatter's eyes just narrowed at Quinn. Since they had returned to Storybrooke after the newest curse, Jefferson and Quinn had reconnected. However, the revelation that the Knave of Hearts was also back in Storybrooke had thrown a wrench in all of Jefferson's plans. He had not cared for the Knave in Wonderland and he still found he did not care for the man. His flirtations with Quinn were just the tip of the iceberg. "This isn't about Robin or the Merry Men. This is about the Knave!" he almost shouted, motioning wildly at the leather jacket she was wearing.

"Are you serious right now? I want to stay in Storybrooke and you assume it's because of Will?!" demanded Quinn incredulously.

"You're wearing his jacket Quinn!" snapped Jefferson, his rage barely concealed. This is why he hadn't wanted to open his heart again. He habitually lost the women he gave his heart to. "Why'd you even leave him to see me?"

Sighing, Quinn ran a hand through her dark hair. Her blue eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "I'm sorry, but I just can't go to the Enchanted Forest now," she said, her voice a whisper. This was not how she saw their conversation going.

At the sight of the tears brimming her eyes, Jefferson sighed as well and his expression softened. "Quinn, I… it's just that the Forest is home for me and Grace. A home we want to share with you," he explained, reaching out to gently caress her cheek. "Please?"

"Jefferson, I want to. I want to be with you and Grace, but I can't travel there right now," she insisted, the tears spilling from her eyes.

"I don't understand," Jefferson said.

"Jefferson, I need to stay here for at least nine more months," she said, hoping he'd catch her meaning. Jefferson stared at her, letting her words sink in. Quinn bit her lip as she waited for his eyes to light up with realization.

The dark haired man took a shaky breath as he gazed down at Quinn. "What…?"

Quinn placed a hand over Jefferson's and the other on his cheek. "I saw Dr. Whale this morning."  
"You're…? For real…? We're having a… a…" stammered the Hatter.

Quinn nodded and a little laugh escaped her as Jefferson pulled her against him, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "Yes Jefferson, we're having a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jefferson Drabbles**

 **Summary:** Jefferson and Quinn meet for the first time.

* * *

 ** _2\. Jefferson x OFC_**  
 **Prompt:** "I don't know how many ways I can say that I'm sorry."  
 **Words:** 333

Jefferson trudged through the rain and mud, his gaze shifting from the road in front of him to the equally soaked and muddy young woman next to him. Since the moment Jefferson had met her, she'd been infuriatingly silent, giving Jefferson the cold shoulder. He had saved her from a run in with the law while running from them himself - granted, his pursuers were in a whole other world. He hadn't expected to portal back into the Enchanted Forest and tumble into another tight situation. He'd apologized profusely after they escaped the sheriff's men. "Are you ever going to speak to me? Not even to ask where we're off to?" he asked her.

The young woman just shrugged her shoulders before swiping at the dark hair plastered to her face.

"I don't know how many ways I can say that I'm sorry," he continued, brushing his own hair from his face. He was in desperate need of a haircut. "It's not like I planned this, you know."

The young woman stopped in her tracks, making Jefferson stop as well. As he turned to face her, he was struck by how small she was. Jefferson towered over her as she glared up at her. His lips twitched into a smirk as he gazed into her fire-filled eyes. "You nearly got me killed! You injured me! And they got away with everything they forced the villagers to give them!"

Jefferson arched an eyebrow at her. "You confronted them for some villagers?"

"I don't expect someone like you to understand," she huffed at him. "We follow a code." The man's eyebrow arched higher at her words and the young woman just scowled up at him. "You are a loathsome man."

"That might be true, but for now you're stuck with me," he answered with a shrug. "Name's Jefferson."

The young woman eyed him curiously for a moment though her annoyed look never left her face. Finally, she let out another huff before saying, "I'm Quinn."


End file.
